Red
by Emerald Elyon
Summary: Naruto A/U fic. Hmm, So Itachi is a psycho-path, Naruto and Sasuke are friends and are, lets say, 15 years old. No pairings. Swearing, violence and gore. Warning: Character death. Rated M just in case.


**RED**

Darla/The Author: Hey! Um... I know it aint a very creative title but hey, it's simple and fits.

Hichigo: Ya coulda put more thought inta it.

Darla: ... . Do the Disclaiming thingy alright.

Hichigo: No.

Darla: ... What do you mean "No." I said do the disclaiming thingy!

Hichigo: Hey, King, getting doing the disclaimer!

Ichigo: Tch. Darla doesn't own Naruto nor does she own us.

Hichigo: Well that settles it.

Darla: Yeah... ok... Well go read the story people!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto screamed as Sasuke Rawred at the same time a Zombie in the movie they were watching attacked a woman.

"Ugh! You jerk Sasuke. You think it's funny to scare the crap out of me huh?!" Naruto cried angrily as he stood up off the couch embarrassed.

"Oh come on Naruto, I was just teasing," Sasuke reasoned and grabbed hold of Naruto's hand.

Naruto twitched annoyed before yanking his hand out of Sasuke's grip, "Can't you just leave me alone?" Naruto snapped peeved.

"What the hell Naruto! All I said was RAWR," Sasuke complained and growled frustrated.

Naruto shrugged then narrowed his bright blue eyes at the living room window across from them.

"I think I saw someone outside," Naruto muttered to Sasuke as he nudged him then grabbed a fork off of his empty dinner plate.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then snatched the dirty fork away from Naruto and put it back down on the small table next to them where three dinner plates were. "And just what exactly were you planning on doing with the fork Naruto?" Sasuke asked quizzically and shook his head in disbelief when Naruto stayed quiet and blushed.

"I'll just go outside and check if anyone's there," Sasuke sighed and left the living room and into the hallway heading for the front door.

"No wait! I'm scared… What if there's a Zombie or a Vampire out there?" Naruto called after Sasuke urgently as he ran after him and grabbed the back of the Raven-haired teen's shirt.

"… You know, you really make me wonder if you're one of those, 'Dumb blondes'," Sasuke muttered and reached to unlock the door but stopped when a loud smash came from the living room followed by the power going out.

"Zombies!" Naruto screamed and as he clung to Sasuke freaked out.

"Naruto, knock it off. Lets just go outside and head to the neighbours across the street," Sasuke said calmly and quickly unlocked the door and dragged Naruto outside with him before shutting the door behind them.

Once outside Naruto pulled free from Sasuke and turned to head back inside just as a female screamed shrilly from inside the house and stopped abruptly.

The smash must have caught Sakura's attention, she was supposed to be upstairs on the computer doing her History homework.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time and ran back to the door. Naruto was first to make it through and bolted down the hallway towards the living room. He could make out a patch of pink hair on the carpeted floor then as he turned, he froze at the sight of his friend on the ground with her hands clutching at her throat as it splurted out crimson blood.

"S-Sakura..." Naruto choked out and his eyes widened as he tore his gaze away from his now still friend and to the man standing above her. Said man then glanced up and smiled cruelly at Naruto before pointing a metal object in his right hand at the shocked teen.

Sasuke ran into the room just as a gunshot went off and his black eyes widened horrified at the sight before him, Naruto was on his knee's clutching his stomach and Sakura lay in a puddle of her own blood, no longer living.

But what caught the Raven haired teen's attention more was the figure gazing at him with slight interest. He had mid back-length hair pulled back in a delicate pony-tail and his bangs covered his face on either side.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke screamed angrily and ran at the now smirking man who lazily stood there as if Sasuke weren't a threat. The man merly closed his eyes looking slightly annoyed then tightened his grip on his gun before opening his eyes again just as Sasuke closed in.

Sasuke was about to punch the man when pain erupted across the side of his face and he flew backwards onto the carpeted floor seeing stars. Sasuke simply sat there for a few seconds, tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as his cheek swelled and was already turning an angry shade of purple.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sasuke. I assumed Naru-chan would run and attack irresponsibly… but you too?" The man scolded Sasuke as he twirled his steel gun on his index finger.

He was standing in a relaxed posture and his deep red eyes would gaze from Naruto to Sasuke then briefly to the dead girl on the floor before examining the spreading flow of red on the beige carpet thoughtfully. He recalled the girl's death and he smiled slightly.

Sakura had turned to run and he had simply grabbed her hair and slit her throat from behind. The slice had been too shallow and she did not die instantaniously. She had tried to crawl and when that didn't help she had tried desperately to close the wound on her neck.

The man then snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Sasuke, there was a visable bruise now adorning the raven haired teen's right side of his face. Didn't he know guns weren't only just for shooting people?

Naruto cringed as he took a breath and bared his sharp canines at the Black haired man he recognised to be Itachi Uchiha. The man was supposed to be in jail for murdering his family at his cousin's wedding. Sasuke had been hiding and was spared from being killed because the police had come and arrested Itachi before he could find his little brother and kill him too.

"You son of a-" Naruto started only to stop and cough out blood. The teens hands instantly moved to cover his mouth causing them to get splattered in blood.

"Don't overwork yourself so much Naru-chan, you'll get more damaged," Itachi said lazily and pointed his gun at Sasuke.

"No don't!" Naruto cried and stumbled towards Itachi as he tried not to cry. "Please… please don't kill Sasuke!" The distressed blond pleaded desperately before falling forwards in pain and trying desperately to hold in his broken sobs for his dead friend. Itachi's cold red eyes regarded the pathetic blond boy for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention back to his younger brother Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled concerned for his best friend's well-being and took his eyes away from his brother. Sasuke only managed a few steps before he was suddenly on the ground dazed and confused. His head was throbbing and he was currently blinking back stars as his ears rang. The throbbing wouldn't let up and he simply sat on the carpet stunned and disoriented.

"Tch. Stay down you mutt," Itachi growled menacingly and once more, he twirled the gun on his index finger looking eerily amused.

"Why are you doing this?!" Naruto cried from his postion on the floor and he fought back his urge to hurl, he could taste the blood in his mouth and it was repulsing.

Itachi looked down at Naruto causing the teen to shiver slightly and he grinned, an insane look crossed his face as he crouched down in front of the Blonde teen.

"Why? Well... it may possibly be the trauma from when I was a child that has led me to go through with my current actions. Or... maybe that's just a load of Psychological bullshit..." Itachi mused darkly before aiming the gun in his hand at Naruto's face.

"You didn't answer my question," Naruto snarled as he glared fiercly at the older man, he found that if he ignored the gun he could stand up to the man.

"Ah, you have a point. Perhaps this shall answer you're question..." Itachi murmered quietly then swiftly moved his gun arm. Taking note of Naruto's bright blue eyes widening and a scream about to tear from his lips, he smiled then with a simple twitch of his finger, he pulled the trigger of the gun and Sasuke was no longer among the living.

Naruto's scream was agonized and without thinking he grabbed the man who's fault this all was and shoved him backwards, "YOU FUCKING MURDERER! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" The Blonde teen screamed and started to hit Itachi on the chest.

Naruto's rash action's caught Itachi slightly off guard, but only slightly, and he swiftly slammed the butt of the gun to the side of Naruto's head. Without pausing, Itachi grabbed the boy's blonde hair and yanked him upwards, He growled as he dragged the teenager towards Sasuke's dead body and shoved him forward. His mouth was bleeding a little and he licked his bottom lip, "Here, you can have your precious Sasuke. Beautiful isn't he, red really was his color," Itachi mused darkly and watched Naruto's reaction with a solem expression.

Naruto blinked dazed and focused on the sight in front of him, he was kneeling in a slowly growing pool of blood and there were bits and chunks of flesh on the ground mixed with the blood. Red. It was everywhere, everything was red.

Naruto's breathing was rigid and his vision was swimming as he stared in horror at the bloody mess. Sasuke was face down on the ground and there was a visible hole in the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto wondered vaguely how powerful the gun was to do such damage to his former best friend's head. It looked almost like a shotgun wound, compared to Sasuke's, his was a simple flesh wound. While he was at it, why wasn't he dead? Shouldn't he have died or something from blood loss.

"Have you come up with an answer to your question?" Naruto heard Itachi speak but he continued staring numbly at his friend's still form. Naruto reached out a tentative hand and lightly shook Sasuke's stiff shoulder, "Sasuke... wake up... wake up... ple-" Naruto whispered brokenly and he cut off as his throat constricted. He couldn't breath, his throat hurt too much.

"You still need more hints? I can paint the whole room with them if you like," Itachi spoke sounding thrilled and Naruto snapped his attention away from Sasuke to look at Itachi. The man had a blissfull expression on his face, and his eyes... his **red **eyes were bright and excited.

"Y-Your favorite colour... is red isn't it?" Naruto's voice trembled and he shook violently. "You... killed my friends... because you like the colour of blood... You..." Naruto shook his head as he grew angry.

"YOU STUPID SICK FUCK!" Naruto screamed and his eyes shone a crimson red as he stood up and snarled viciously.

Itachi gazed at Naruto almost lovingly and gracefully lifted a mirror from his pocket and held it up for Naruto to see. "Beautiful," Itachi spoke clearly and smiled as Naruto froze and stared into his own reflection.

Blood red eyes stared back at Naruto and said boy screamed horrified as he fell backwards breathing heavily, 'No, no no no nonononono!'

The last thing Naruto heard was a soft sigh and three whispered words before he gladly accepted the black that washed away the red.

_"See you soon."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darla: So... was it good or not good?

Hichigo: ...

Darla: What?

Hichigo: Nuthin'.

Darla: -.-' What?!

Highigo: I said Nuthin' woman! *Grumbles*

Darla: ... o.O; Okay...

Ichigo: I think he's trying to say he liked it.

Darla: O.o Omg really?! *Cuddles Hichigo*

Hichigo: WTF! Get off. I'll kill you!!

Darla: =^.^= Ok well, Cyber cookies from Itachi if you review!

Itachi: ... -_- Yea.

Darla: YAY! Well hurry and go review!!

---END--- ?


End file.
